


Sometimes You Gotta Bleed to Know

by Blurrycake



Series: He's the Tear in My Heart [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Homophobia, Kid Fic, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurrycake/pseuds/Blurrycake
Summary: "What's this?" Tyler gestured with the envelope.The drummer's shoulders tensed as he stopped scooping the eggs out of the pan. He set down the spatula and gripped the edges of the stove."It's... it's a court summons. From Jenna's parents." Josh said in a breathy voice. "I can't even believe what I just read."Sequel to He's the Tear in My Heart.





	Sometimes You Gotta Bleed to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short introductory chapter. I wrote this on a tablet, please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Tyler rolled over in bed as he groggily drifted into wakefulness. He groped the sheets where the warmth still hadn't faded from his husband's sleeping spot. Smiling fondly and cracking his eyes open, he sat up, and put on his wedding band (red, this time; Josh's was blue). The brunet stretched slowly, following the sounds of toddler babbles and cooking breakfast until his little family came into view. Effy babbled excitedly from her booster seat and waved at him as he stumbled in rubbing his eyes and yawning. His husband saw this and turned from where he was scrambling eggs. 

Josh's smile still, after all this time, made Tyler's heart skip a beat. The way his eyes lit up and crinkled at the corners, the way his mouth tilted crookedly and his cheeks rounded, all made Tyler surge forward, grab Josh's face and plant a soft lingering kiss on his lips.  

"Good morning," Tyler said through a smile, turning to his other love and giving her a kiss on the top of her head, "and good morning to you, sunshine." 

After tickling his daughter's cheeks playfully, he turned to watch Josh finishing breakfast when he spotted a single letter on the counter, sitting apart from the rest of the mail. He walked over and picked it up, noticing that it had already been opened. Pivoting slightly and flipping the letter in his hand to read the address, the singer furrowed his brow.

"What's this?" Tyler gestured with the envelope.

The drummer's shoulders tensed as he stopped scooping the eggs out of the pan. He set down the spatula and gripped the edges of the stove.

"It's... it's a court summons. From Jenna's parents." Josh said in a breathy voice. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice until after breakfast. I can't believe what I just read."

"What do you mean?"

"Just read it."

He did. Tyler didn't know when or how he ended up on the floor, but the next thing he knew, Josh was cradling him and Effy was squawking. 

"Shhh, it's okay, we'll fight this together." Josh was saying. He let go as Tyler pushed himself up and made his way toward the little girl at the table who was getting increasingly upset by her father's distress. He frantically unbuckled her from her booster and picked her up, clinging to her and burying his face in her brown curls. He looked at his husband, panic rising in his chest.

"They can't take her," he sobbed, "they can't."

Josh stepped forward and put a hand on Tyler's back. Effy sniffled and made some confused sounding noises as both of her dads cuddled in close to her.

"I can't believe this is happening. They've never even met her before!" The older man exclaimed. "Why would they even want custody of a grandchild they've never bothered to see?"

But Tyler already knew. 

"They don't want their granddaughter being raised by faggots." Tyler laughed bitterly. 

"You're kidding me." Josh felt the fury rising in his gut. 

"Nope. It's the only thing that makes sense. Jenna told me when she was pregnant that they hated me for loving a man, that they'd disown me if I had been their child. They were the ones that wanted to send me to the gay conversion camp."

"WHAT?"

Josh's shout startled their daughter so badly that she immediately began wailing.

"Shhh, shhh, sweetie, I'm sorry, please don't cry," the older man soothed, rubbing her back and turning his face back toward Tyler, "explain, please. When did this happen?"

Tyler walked with the toddler to the living room with Josh trailing behind, breakfast forgotten. He set her down and she instantly scrambled off the couch and over to her toybox in the corner. Tyler looked at her with his eyes glistening before he turned his attention to the man sitting next to him. 

"Back when Jenna was first pregnant, she... She told me that I had to go to a conversion camp if I wanted to be in the baby's life. Now, obviously, she had a change of heart, and she came to accept me, but... I don't think anything changed with them. Why now, though? She's 13 months old already."

"They must have found out somehow. That I'm trying to adopt her, I mean. Word gets around, especially word about a famous same-sex couple."

Just then, Effy giggled at the toy she was playing with, mesmerizing the two men for a few moments. Tyler turned to Josh with fresh tears running down his cheeks. 

"You're her dad just as much as I am. They can't take her away for that, can they? I can't lose her, Josh, I can't, she's my world, I can't, I just-"

He broke off into sobs as Josh grabbed him and cradled Tyler's head to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Tyler silently crying into Josh's shirt, until the little girl cried her "I'm-hungry-why-haven't-you-fed-me" cry. Josh nudged Tyler up. And with that, he went reheat the scrambled eggs, trying to ignore his own panic. He knew he had to be the one to stay optimistic here, he couldn't lose it. He had to put on a brave face, for the sake of his family. He set the eggs down in front of Effy and Tyler, both of whom had followed him into the kitchen.

"C'mon. For right now, we eat. Later, we start fighting back."

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my new tumblr. I'm [mynameisblurrycake](https://mynameisblurrycake.tumblr.com)


End file.
